The present invention relates to a system for transmitting contents from an information processing apparatus rendering services to an information processing apparatus making a request for a service and transmitting input data for the contents from the latter information processing apparatus to the former information processing apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic authentication techniques for authenticating legitimacy of input data for a content access.
In the field of electronic business transactions using the Internet, security technologies such as authentication of a true person and prevention of data falsification have become increasingly important. As conventional security technologies, a variety of efforts have been made such as establishment of a password system, establishment of a variety of encryption systems for encrypting data and issuance of an electronic note of authentication.
What is really needed are techniques for verifying that the correct response data is provided responsive to an access request for contents in a system in which a server transmits the requested contents to a client requester and the client transmits input data to the server as the response data responsive to the contents.